deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Catwoman vs Black Cat
Catwoman_Black_Cat_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Black Cat VS Cat Woman.png|IdemSplix Catwoman vs Black Cat '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description DC vs Marvel! Which of these feline theme femme fatales is the the top cat burglar of this Death Battle? Interlude '''Boomstick: Catfight!!!! Wiz: Boomstick, we did an analysis on Felicia and Taokaka already. Boomstick: Wiz, these two are different with their skin tight cat suits! Wiz: You mean like Selina Kyle, the Catwoman ? Boomstick: Yes, and the other Felicia, Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat ! Wiz: Oh, okay, we can do an analysis on them then. Boomstick: Yes! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Catwoman Wiz: Before she was called the Catwoman, Selina Kyle started out as a mistress burglar and jewel thief. Boomstick: She is also a mistress of disaguise in which she disguised herself as an old hag to evade Bats, though that didn't work, lucky for her though that Batman let her off the hook each time. Wiz: She was seen later, in a little event that involved the Joker, and even sporting a furry mask that time around. Boomstick: Is that it? A mask? Wiz: Actually later on, she gets her entire outfit too. Boomstick: Oh, Ok. Well, Catwoman is a skilled martial artist and her claws are her choice of weapon to claw her opponents to kitty litter, but she also wields her weapon of choice, the whip, with it she can wrap her foes up at a certain range and even be used to whack people with it. Wiz: She can also use knockout gasses and darts on foes as well. Booomstick: Not to mention those Caltrops and Bolases. Wiz: Catwoman is quite the weaponry expert on her part, but despite all this she has her limits. Boomstick: Her main weaknesses include Cat Obssession (which personally I have myself, mainly kittens), too much seriousness, and like the cats she names her ego after, Dogs and getting wet from the water. What a wimp! Wiz: But she has accomplished certain things; She gets away from Batman time and time again, as well as being his ally on occasion. Especially to help Batman out on capturing foes like Joker, Penguin, and even Bane. Boomstick: That is one cat who knows her way with good old Bats. Catwoman: "I like the way that man operates." Black Cat Wiz: Felicia Hardy was born in Queens, New York as the daughter of the world-renowned Cat Burglar. Boomstick: Wow, that is one cool daddy! Wiz: In college she was raped by her boyfriend Ryan, but gained some martial arts skills and acrobatic skills to get her revenge. Boomstick: Wow, I'm glad my ex-wife won't do that to me! Wiz: But her revenge didn't go the way she planned just when she was about to start it. Boomstick: And it's because he died as a drunk driving accident victim. Wiz: But she did decide to follow her father's footsteps to do cat burglar activity, and she dons her signature cat outfit. Boomstick: Naming herself... Black Cat! Wiz: As I mentioned in before, she is skilled in martial arts and acrobatics in order to defend herself... Boomstick: ...And like her competitor, she can use her claws to tear anyone she crosses. Plus, she also has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and agility as well. Wiz: She also has her own weapons at her disposal if needed, like Contact Lenses to help her see in the dark like she would in day time, earrings that help her keep her balance when she climbs on the walls, and of course a grappling hook that is in the same design and style as her on and off lover, Spider-Man. Boomstick: She also has some knock-out gases as well. Wiz: But her ultimate weapon is what is known as her 'Bad Luck' specialty. She uses it on her opponents to make certain things go wrong on their part. Boomstick: Oh boy, I wonder if she gives it to me, like if I were to touch her wonderful jugs, or her wonderful waist area? Wiz: Y-y-y-yes, Boomstick. Anyway, while these all sound awe-inspiring, she is not all that invincible, despite not having official weaknesses. She may get kidnap on the rarest of occassions. Boomstick: Causing Spidey to come rescue her. Wiz: But she has accomplished certain things such as getting to be a rich cat burglar in history, becoming a detective and adventurer, and even teaming with Spider-Man on occasion. Boomstick: Just make sure you don't let her cross your path! Black Cat: 'Silly spider, cats always land on their feet.' Fight In a museum, we see Catwoman eyeing a pricless diamond on one side, While the Black Cat was that way on the other side, as they get closer, they notice each other and get into their fighting poses. FIGHT! Catwoman uses her bolas to trap Black Cat, then uses her caltrop to finish her, but the Black cat brioke free in the knick of time to dodge Catwoman's weapon and ran close to her and the two engage in a claw war, trying to claw each other and dodging their latters, but Catwoman kicks Black Cat further away and tries to use the whip on her, while Black Cat uses her grappling hook on the whip causing the two to be wrapped around each other and they engage in a tug-of-war, but Black Cat uses her strength to win this tug-of-war, but the Catwoman tries her dart shooting, Black Cat dodges them in tim for them to hit a painting of Mona Lisa. Catwoman uses her knock out gas, but at the same time Black Cat uses her, then the museum covers in both gases. As the gases clears up, only Catwoman is asleep, While the Black Cat used her grappling hook on an open window roof and using her claws and earrings to hang on to the roof. After noticing the gases are gone, she gets to the ground and delivers her final blows with her claws, rip Catwoman to noting but her heavily bleeding self. Then she gets up and steals the priceless diamond and uses her grappling hook to leave through the roof. K.O. Results Boomstick: That is the best Catfight ever! Wiz: Both were equally matched in combat, but Black Cat's Bad Luck to Catwoman gave Black Cat herself a change of tides. Boomstick: Catwoman may have surpassed Black Cat on weaponry, but Black cat ruled everything else. Wiz: And her own weaponry she gets from her late father then certainly helped out too. Boomstick: Looks like the Catwoman accidentally let the Black Cat cross her path. Wiz: The winner is the Black Cat. Trivia *This is Maxevil's fifth Death Battle episode; like Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom before it, this along with Leonardo vs Sam, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Pikachu vs Stitch, Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, and Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow were a hard decision for Maxevil to make for episode 4, until he chose Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom. *This is the fifth of Maxevil's Death Battle episodes to be giving credit to someone else for their additions, this time the credit goes to Nkstjoa and IdemSplix for their pics; the first four are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, and Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom; and the next seven were Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, and Shrek vs Sulley. *This is the second of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit a Warner Bros. character and a Disney character against each other, the first is Killer Croc vs The Lizard, and the third is Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II. **This is Maxevil's second Death Battle to pit a DC Comics character and a Marvel Comics character against each other, the first is Killer Croc vs The Lizard. *This is Maxevil's first Death Battle to pit 2 or more female combatants against each other, the next five are W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Celestia vs Palutena, Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, and Peach vs Lucina. Who would you be rooting for? Catwoman Black Cat Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles